User talk:Miss-Cerasus
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:903 MAX.JPG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Aura24 (talk) 20:33, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Sorry this response is a little late, but it would be great to have you on board with this! We are indeed using the Wii version (since Dolphin works so well for it). I can give you the details of what we have here, or you can email me (same username here @gmail.com)! Gremlin Prescott 00:44, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I think I know who you mean! I believe Prescott found him a while back, and we never got around to adding him to the Wiki (along with a load of other findings, haha). If you manage to find something to extract the animations, please let me know - I tried for over a year (back when EM2 was still fresh), but to no avail. -'RadSpyro ' 13:41, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi again! I've heard of Gremlin Corona, along with a couple of other scrapped Gremlins (I think there's one more I haven't listed on the wiki yet). I wish I could help you with those files - Me and RadSpyro tried so hard to get into them, but they're either encrypted really well or use a unique type of coding. If you do manage to get into them, please let me know - it would be so nice to finally see what's inside those files! The BIK files are very strange - they work similarly on the Wii version, but I don't remember any voices (even during the singing parts). It really is strange that you're getting French voices on the singing parts! Please keep me updated on any finds, no matter how small. I love hearing about them! Regards, Gremlin Prescott 19:11, August 8, 2016 (UTC) There's some really interesting stuff out of the map boundaries - mostly models that are used somewhere in a cutscene or later on, but there's a few items I need to check because I can't see them anywhere else. If/when you get the moonjump, one thing to be careful of - sometimes the map doesn't load the level properly if you skip too much of it. Happened to me in pretty much every level besides Mean Street and OsTown. And of course! Any spelling or grammar errors are usually picked up by me or someone else, they're not a problem :) Regards, Gremlin Prescott 22:51, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Wow, that's really strange. Hopefully it's just a glitch that can be fixed? If it can't be fixed, I think it might be worth noting that on the trivia page for EM2. Let me know what you find when you test the moonjump cheat! Gremlin Prescott 22:44, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Yes, that happens to me frequently as well. The maps are surprisingly slow loading! I found Prescott outside of Club 13's map, but only once. I may have glitched the cutscene at the right time to find him. I found Small Pete outside Rainbow Falls once too, if I remember correctly (I have an awful memory). That sounds about right - that happens a lot, even in other games! I look forward to hearing about anymore findings you come across. Gremlin Prescott 19:22, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Slightly late response from me! I've noticed a lot of games have near-identical areas, just without certain objects/models. I suspect they're used for cutscene purposes, though I can't be sure! My email address is still the same, so feel free to send me an email. I'd love to see the pics! I have used that code before, but as I remember, I had major problems getting it to work. It only worked occasionally, and I'm afraid that I cannot remember how I got it working on those few occasions either! If I find out how to do it again, I'll be sure to let you know. Gremlin Prescott 15:14, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello. I was wondering, since you have the capability and time of adding lots of pictures to the wiki, I was wondering if you could take screenshots of areas that are of some importance, such as Mean Street Underground or Shanty Shop. It would be really appreciated if you could put in image or two! --SoulCryer2234 (talk) 20:32, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Yours Sincerely, Soul